The good Slytherin's first year
by CuckooWolfie188188
Summary: Four houses, two girls, one house and one mutant Sci-fi kitten, Dr Weigie. Angela and Mollie Saxon are in Slytherin, but do not like how they are treated. A summary of Angela's first year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Slytherin**

The haggard blonde girl was sitting by a slightly scorched French window with her head in a photo album, an ugly slash on her nose and one eye blown out of the socket. This girl's name was Angela Saxon and she was a member of Slytherin house at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is her story.

"Good bye and good luck Angela, oh and you too Mollie!" A dimpled woman called at the two flaxen haired girls waving out of the window of the scarlet steam engine chugging out of platform 9 ¾.

"It still makes me laugh to think that dad can't get to here!" Mollie chuckled opening the door to a deserted compartment and ushering Angela in.

"He is a muggle!" Angela replied climbing in and opening up a cat carrier and pulling out a mackerel Norwegian Forest kitten. Mollie tickled the kitten behind the ear and sat next to Angela.

"Are you looking forward to being sorted?"

"Ish" Angela sighed and Mollie put her arm around her. "I just don't want to be in Hufflepuff!"

"You won't be!" Mollie laughed slapping her on the back "You're just like me, ambitious and proud. If you're not in Slytherin then Ravenclaw is our sister house, I'll be fine if you are there."

Angela sighed and stroked the kittens chin, the kitten was called Dr Weigie and loved Dr Who. "I suppose you're right Moll"

"I know I'm right Angie!" Mollie laughed giving Angela a knuckle sandwich. Angela stood up, said "Just going to the loo!" and padded out of the compartment.

It did not take long for her to find the toilets. On the way back to the compartment whispers followed her everywhere.

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Harry Potter is in a nearby compartment!"

"No, the Harry Potter?!"

"Yes, how many other Harry Potters are there?"

"Quite a few"

"Typical Ravenclaw!"

Angela snuck back into the compartment and slammed the door behind her. Mollie looked up from a copy of 'Unfogging the future' and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Harry Potter's out there!" Angela panted spurring rivers of laughter from Mollie.

"You serious?"

"Yes!"

Mollie passed a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans to Angela who sat down and picked up Dr Weigie. "Well that's all we need, another posh nut here, Dorothy Scamander has just left and she made each day hell with her Slytherin stereotyping!"

The train stopped with a jolt and Mollie and Angela snatched up their trucks, bundled Dr Weigie into his carrier and left for the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angela squeezed out of the scarlet steam engine and found herself being ushered towards a huge bearded man with tiny eyes, he was talking to a skinny black haired boy and a gangling red head. Between breaths, he would call out to "First years, over here!" waving his hands, not that anyone would have trouble seeing him. They stood there for five minutes until the man beckoned the pupils to follow him to the shores of a lake. "See you in Slytherin Angie!" Mollie called before climbing into a carriage drawn by an invisible horse, then she started chatting animatedly to a gaggle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls.

"Bye Moll!" Angela hollered before stepping into a boat with two dark haired girls of Asian descent. Without warning, the boats moved forwards in unison without any means of power. "So what's your name?" Angela asked trying to be friendly.

"The Patils." They said together.

"No, your individual names."

One of the girls sighed "I'm Parvati, she's Padma"

"I'm Angela Saxon" Angela replied extending her hand. She was about to continue speaking when from across the black water the giant called to them.

"You'll be getting your first glimpse of the school any second!" But he was soon drowned out by the sound of lots of mouths gasping at the same time.

The school was vaguely visible against the velvet sky, the light from hundreds of tiny windows shone like candles in the night sky. The doors could be seen to be open and floods of Witches and Wizards were flooding in. Angela briefly wondered whether Mollie was already inside the hall, talking to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins around her. But soon she was swept into the awe of the others.

The boats stopped and the students piled out of the boats and walked into the outer hall where they were greeted by a thin lipped woman wearing an emerald cloak.

"That's McGonagall" The red haired boy whispered to his friend who nodded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am the deputy head teacher Minerva McGonagall" She had a voice that resonated around the room. "In a moment you will step into this hall and be sorted into one of the four school houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each house has its own values, and each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

A blonde greasy haired boy whispered to a beefy child who smiled dully, the Patil sisters were talking quickly and shaking their hands. A pair of ghosts glided through the walls and turned to the first years. "New students, waiting to be sorted I suppose."A fat monk acknowledged them, and then he turned to a blood soaked ghost who nodded "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know." The monk added before the two ghosts turned and glided through the oak doors to the hall.

McGonagall came back into the room clapping her hands "Ok students, come through!" She called leading Angela and the others into the great hall, to be sorted and become students.


End file.
